


Do You Remember (Me)?

by MuffinIanthonyGod (peachyyoshi), peachyyoshi



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire!Anthony, Vampires, human!ian, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyoshi/pseuds/MuffinIanthonyGod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyoshi/pseuds/peachyyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The room was dark. The only light in the room was 2 glowing, red eyes. Ian trembled, scared that this monster would kill him. The guy stepped closer to Ian, and Ian shed a single tear. He knew this would be his time to die. </p><p>Anthony stared at his prey, ready to attack. He started leaning toward the boy's neck, about to take a bite, when he heard a muffled sob coming, coming from the boy. 'Great, let's see what this boy has to say." He walked away and turned the light switch on. Anthony walked back to the bed, where the helpless boy was on, and looked at him. His breath was taken away by the sight of the boy. Big, blue eyes. Slender frame. Pale skin. Anthony felt his hunger go away, being replaced by a new feeling he had never felt before..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyImCas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HeyImCas), [SweetShippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SweetShippers), [SmileStronger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SmileStronger), [redlastlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlastlove/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The forest was dark, the only light coming from the full moon and the orange, glistening fire burning from the center of this some what scary abyss of trees. In the middle of the so called abyss laid 11 small figures, hovering in front of the glowing ball of flame.

These small figures, or kids, were all enjoying their time around the campfire, talking about the fun they were having, roasting marshmallows, thinking that they never wanted to leave the peaceful area they are now consumed in. These 11 kids, better known as Ian, Mari, Joven, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Wes, FLitz, Olivia, Keith, Noah, and Brittni, were all consumed in the fun that their little trip away from home, not knowing the hell one of them was in for.

Ian was sitting on a log, roasting a marshmallow and talking to Olivia and Mari when he felt his bladder starting to ache. At first, he ignored it, continuing his conversation with the 2 girls, but eventually, the pain grew, finally telling him that he needs to go, now.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I have to... go somewhere." The short, blue-eyed boy admitted to his small group of friends. Ian picked up his small back pack and headed to a different area of the woods, hoping that the group wouldn't see him taking a piss.

Once he found a spot far away from the group, he pulled down his clothing from the lower area of his body, and released the flowing stream on to the tree. When he finished, he pulled his boxers and pants back up and started walking again.

For about 15 minutes, Ian was struggling to find his campsite. In fact, he was scared that he wouldn't find them, since he had no luck in trying to find the correct direction he came from.

Then... he heard a small rustling noise... and another... and another. Each time the creepy sound echoed from whatever direction it was coming from, Ian would jump. When, Ian turned around to try and find another way to get back to his dear friends, he saw an eerie, dark figure in the distance, shaped like a person. Ian's breathing hitched in his throat, terrified of just a simple object in the distance.

"He-Hello? Is a-anyone there?" He called out stuttering is words a tad bit.

The rustling triggered again, and this time he ran, in case there was something, or someone looking at him from a place not visible for his own eyes to see. He dashed through the narrow ways of the forest, hurdling tree stumps, roots, and ducking under branches that were low enough to easily knock him in the head. He eventually stopped, needing to take a breath because of the lack of air in his lungs. That is where Ian made one of the biggest mistakes he could have made.

When he stopped, he never expected to be grabbed from behind, by the waist and stomach, and his mouth covered up by a hand. He attempted to scream, but, of course, it was muffled by the hand covering up his face. Ian tried to break free by struggling, but then, he felt a wild pain in his neck. Whatever, or whoever, this was drinking his blood, and eventually, he began to pass out.

The last thing he heard was,

"That's right, baby. Just go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

"Excellent." Anthony sneered. Finally, he had caught the boy he had been hoping to feed on for ages. All of this time, he had been watching this innocent child roam around the woods, alone. Some may call this guy a stalker, but this is what a vampire has to do to survive out here. _Watch, stalk, kill. Doesn't seem hard._

The lone vampire walked back to the direction his home was located, but not without his food. He picked up the small child from the ground and carried him through the bloody woods. Anthony, on his way back home, saw a small campsite with kids, that looked about the boy's age, and heard one of them comment,

"Hey, Ian's been gone a little too long. Do you think he's okay?" One with jet-black hair looked at the girl, that looked asian with hair that looked slightly red , who had just said something about this Ian boy.

"Hmm, this Ian-kid went missing you say?" Anthony looked down at the little cutie in his arms. The vampire eyed the outfit the kid in his arms was wearing, looking for a name tag. He finally gave up when he checked every possible place a clue to where his name was. Shirt, no name tag. The collar of the v-neck and pants, just cleaning instructions for them. Underwear, who the hell puts names in underwear anymore?

Anthony gave up on trying, saying over and over again he will get this kid to crack all of his personal information before sucking him dry. He continued to walk, but definatley away from the semi-large group of kids.

 _Trees, trees, nothing but the stupid trees surrounding this bloody hell._ Anthony said in his head. He despised the place he calls home. Dark, ominous, it made his food not come around here often, which bothered him and his appetite.

 _But as long as I have this little guy, I'll be fine._  He looked down at the unconscience boy, making sure he wasn't awake yet. To his luck, he was still sleeping soundly in Anthony's arms whilst walking.

The two of them eventually managed to reach Anthony's house. He took the key out of his back pocket and unlocked the emerald-green door. Anthony walked into the house calmly, and went to the livingroom to pet his cat, Pip, for a moment before bringing Ian down to the basement, where Anthony feeds. 

He put the boy, who for now he would assume to be  _Ian,_ on a spare bed that lay on the middle of the floor. Right after putting him down, Anthony left, not caring to look at the boy. 

-X-

A few hours later, Ian woke up to an unfarmiliar area. He was scared. No, that's an understatement, he was  _ **petrified.**_ He started panting heavily, afraid of where he was, since he saw blood stains  _everywhere,_ and he didn't have a clue  _whom_ brought him to this hell hole.

Ian curled himself into a ball and squeezed his eyes tightly, not wanting to think he was actually seeing this, but dreaming it.  _It's only a dream._ He repeated that in his head while opening his eyes every few seconds, hoping to see himself in his tent he shared with David, but alas, he didn't.

Small tears fell down his face. He never wanted this, to be kidnapped, taken away from his friends and loved ones. He couldn't bare to think about how they would react to the sudden disappearence of him. All of them would most likely be in tears, hoping that eventually Ian would be found. But, in Ian's head, he was positive nobody would ever see him alive, again, except for that bastard who had the nerve to ruin his life,  _or so he thought._

 


	3. Suspicion

**Previously on 'Do You Remember (Me)?' "Hey, Ian's been gone a little too long. Do you think he's okay?" One with jet-black hair looked at the girl, that looked asian with hair that looked slightly red, who had just said something about this Ian boy. ~~~~~~~~~**

"You're right, Joven. He has been out for a while." Mari murmured quietly. Ian hasn't been back in ages. The last time they heard anything from him was an hour ago, when he went to go ' **use it**.'

"Shouldn't we go look for him?" Keith questioned. Everyone thought for a second. Should they? Ian has been acting strange lately, so maybe he needs some alone time. But he could be lost, though, or even worse, _kidnapped_.

"We should. Something bad could have happened to him!" Brittni exclaimed loudly to the group. She did have a point there. What if their best friend actually did have something bad get thrown at him? There is a likely chance that, at this very moment, he could be dead, his killer not giving a damn what he did to the somewhat-innocent boy.

All of them knew what they had to do at this moment, go after Ian. They don't care if they're stupid, 17 year old kids with no clue what may be thrown at them. Every single one of them didn't want a terrible ending to this traumatizing event in their lives, they wanted one where all of them were happy.

"So, what are we going to do?" Matt asked out of the blue. Hm, that wasn't actually specified. Really, they have no idea what to do. Would they ask around? No, there's only one house in the forest, but they don't think anyone actually lives there. The place, on the outside, looked like it would crumble to pieces if someone even hit a rock on it's outer structure.

"Well, asking around isn't an option. There's, like, nobody here in the forest except for us." Olivia pointed out to the group of confused kids. She did have a point. This was going to be harder than they thought. Too bad that they thought nobody lived in that house...

~~~ Eventually, Ian's sobs were deminished, because sleep over came him. This wasn't good, though.

~ You see, for the past couple of years, Ian has been getting these... nightmares persay. In every one, there is an ominous figure stalking him, trying to kill him, _suck his blood._

These dreams resulted in Ian having to go to therapy, which he thought would help, but never did. In fact, these dreams kept getting worse. This monster, who haunts him in his dreams, finds different ways to torture him. These mental-scarring issues causes Ian to be more scared, his old happy personallity hidden in his own fear, suffering slowly.

He wishes these would stop, but they won't go away. Not now, probably not ever. They've gotten so bad to the point where he can actually see the monster in real life. He's seen small glimpses of it behind and on top of trees, in bushes, or anywhere out of most people's view. Since seeing the monster so often, Ian has gathered enough information to confirm that it's a vampire, the creature of the night.

Actually, to Ian, this seems all too familiar. About a month ago, he had a dream that contained all the current events happening. Him going to use the bathroom, the eerie scenery, him getting knocked out and waking up in a room he had never seen before and absolutly never wants to see again. He wished that dream continued, though, because he wanted to see how this would play out. _Would he die? Survive? Who knows._

~ In Ian's current dream, it was frightening, but not in a spooky way, in the _oh my god, I'm going to puke, I'm only 17 and shouldn't be seeing or dreaming this_ way.

What Ian saw was him, but he looked older, so it probably is taken somewhere in the future. He was sitting on an unfamiliar couch with an unknown cat and his dog, Daisy. The house was really old looking, not even looking like it was made and decorated in the past few centuries. What really surprised Ian was that the vampire who always assults him in his dreams was there. Ian was beyond weirded out by the fact the guy wasn't murdering him or drinking his blood, but was being kissed by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah. I know it's short. I'm terrible at writing, so please excuse these cruddy skills I have seemed to obtain.


End file.
